


Picture This

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Awkward Flirting, Bi!Dean, Bisexual Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Meg/Castiel (friendship), Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Model Castiel, Photographer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a photographer who needs a male model. Cas is an accountant who needs to break out of his comfort zone. Both of them get much more than they bargained for when they make a deal.</p><p>(Nudity. Language. Drinking. A little angst, but mostly fluff.)</p><p>"...He'd brought his camera and his portfolio, to show the guy he was legit and not just some creeper..."</p><p>"...The guy, Cas he'd said his name was, had sent a few pictures. They weren't great quality, but his blue eyes had stood out to Dean. He was fully dressed in the photos, but had agreed to nudity if it was needed..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat down at one of the tables and waited for his new model to show up. They'd arranged to meet in a public place since Dean had posted his ad to Craigslist and really neither knew anything about the other.

So now he was in the Starbucks closest to his studio. He'd brought his camera and his portfolio, to show the guy he was legit and not just some creeper. Of course, once the guy looked at his portfolio, he might decide Dean was creepy after all and tell him to forget the whole thing.

The guy, Cas he'd said his name was, had sent a few pictures. They weren't great quality, but his blue eyes had stood out to Dean. He was fully dressed in the photos, but had agreed to nudity if it was needed. For Dean's purposes, it didn't really matter if the guy had a good body or not.

Plus, Cas was the only respondent who didn't sound creepy himself. Dean had never used Craigslist for anything other than cheap furniture and he hadn't realized what he'd been getting himself into.

So he sat and waited and drank his coffee and hoped that Cas would actually show. Dean knew exactly what he wanted his next exhibit to be, but he couldn't make it happen without a good male subject.

He saw Cas walk in, recognizing him easily from his picture, and waved to him. Cas looked confused for a second, all squinty with his head tilted, before apparently deciding that Dean must be who he was meeting.

"Hey Cas," Dean said, standing up to shake hands with the dark haired man.

Cas took his hand, and said, "Hello...Dean," as if he was trying to remember his name.

Cas went over and ordered his own drink, and then came back and they started chatting. It was awkward, but not as awkward as Dean had expected, so that was good.

He slid the portfolio he'd brought across the table to Cas. "Here's this, if you wanna get an idea of the kinda stuff I do."

Cas opened the cover and began studying the photos. The first one was innocuous enough, but good enough quality, that Dean hoped it would show Cas he wasn't just some freak. "These are really good..." Cas said as he began to slowly flip through the pages.

"None of these have models?" It came out more a question than a statement.

"No, I don't usually use them. You'll find a few in there with human subjects, some portraits and things, but mostly I use stuff instead of people," Dean said. He searched Cas' face for some kind of response, but found his expression unreadable. "I had an idea for an exhibit I've got coming up in a few months, though, and I need a guy willing to do it. That's where you come in, of course. If you're willing to help me."

Cas stopped flipping pages and Dean leaned over to see which one had him stalled. Oh. He'd made it Dean's roadkill exhibit.

The fox in the photo looked peaceful, as if it were asleep. Dean had arranged it, and the items he'd carefully placed around it, so that the viewer didn't at first notice the dried blood.

"I like broken things," Dean blurted out. He had Cas' full attention with that, and tried to explain in a way that wouldn't lose him his only viable model. "Things that people see, but don't pay attention to. There's this practice in Japan called 'Kintsugi' where they fill in cracks in pottery with gold. They highlight the flaws in an item with something valuable." The words came out in a rush.

Dean swallowed. Cas seemed to still be listening so he continued. "The photo of the broken metal, a couple of pages back?" Dean pointed to the portfolio and Cas nodded. "That's a racecar chassis that had a crack and got sold for scrap. I liked the idea of making it be seen with value again. Same with these. They're animals, just the same as the live ones you see by the road, but no one acknowledges that. We don't stop thinking of humans as human once they're corpses but we do with animals." Cas eyes had narrowed again and Dean got quieter. "So, I... I wanted to show them... with value," he finished, lamely.

Cas looked back at the photos. "It's a beautiful photograph." He looked back up to Dean. "I like the sentiment."

Dean's eyes had been wide, but now they wrinkled at the corners as he smiled. "Okay then. Okay, good," he said nodding. Maybe this was actually going to work after all.

"As I said in our emails, though," Cas began, flipping through the portfolio pages again, "I've never done this before. So I'm not sure how good I'll be."

"Hey, don't worry about it. That kind of makes you perfect for what I want to do. I need some vulnerability to travel through the lens." Dean studied Cas curiously as he took another sip of coffee. He set his cup down and asked, "So uh...why are you doing it now?"

Cas wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, looking intently as he was at Dean's work. Dean guessed that was a good thing, though.

"Meg says I need to be more adventurous, more spontaneous. She says I need to live a little more." Cas said slowly, eyes still planted to the portfolio.

"Ah," Dean nodded. "Your girlfriend?"

Blue eyes pierced through him again. Man, he was going to get some great shots with that stare.

"Um, no," Cas shook his head, "she's just a friend."

"Oh. Okay. So, uh, you're sure you're on-board with the whole nudity thing?" Dean asked. "I promise it'll be tasteful," he added, hurriedly. "And there won't be any shots of your junk, just maybe your ass or something." Dean mentally told himself to stop talking. Then he silently called himself a jackass.

Cas took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm sure," he said. Dean wasn't entirely sure whether Cas was trying to convince himself or Dean, but right now Cas was the only option he had.

"Ok. Well, I'll pay you how we discussed in the emails. You said you could do Tuesday nights as well as the weekends?"

"Yes. Depending on where your studio is."

"Um, actually, it's just a couple blocks from here." Dean thought a moment and added, "Would you wanna see it? Might make you more comfortable when we actually start setting up if you've been in the space before."

Cas seemed to consider it as he drank his tea. "I think that's a good idea; I think you're right. Would you have time to show me now?"

"Sure, man. Lemme pack this stuff in my bag and we'll go." Dean stood up and began putting his things away. "You cool with walking that far?"

Cas smiled in such a way that Dean felt he'd missed a joke. "I don't think two blocks will be a problem," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Dean to begin photographing Cas.
> 
>  
> 
> "Dean swallowed hard and tried to be professional. He hadn't expected to be attracted to his model."

It was Saturday morning and Dean was prepping the studio for his model's arrival. He'd hung a big backdrop and had gotten a few props and items that he wanted to use. He'd already explained to Cas that most of his artwork involved a combination of real world objects he'd found or made and then heavy photo manipulation.

Dean heard a loud knock at the door, and opened it to find Cas standing there. "C'mon in, I was just getting everything ready."

Cas sat on the stool that Dean had placed in front of the backdrop and waited for Dean to finish finding the various bits and bobs he wanted to use today. Dean heard Cas' voice behind him and stopped to listen to what he was saying.

"That's an amazing painting. Did you do that?" Cas asked, pointing to the large canvas propped by the wall. It had been covered when Cas had visited the studio before.

"Uh, yeah, actually I did," he said before turning back to the drawer he was digging through.

"Is the subject a real person?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, it's my friend Jo. Now where did I..." Dean answered the question and then began muttering to himself. "Ah! There it is," he said under his breath.

"Why didn't you ask her to be your model for this exhibit?"

Dean's head flew back in a quick laugh. He eyed Cas, smiling. "Well...partially, because if I asked Jo to pose nude she'd have my balls on a spike outside her house before I'd finished the question. But...mostly because a woman's body won't work for these pieces."

"Oh. Why is that?" Cas asked.

Dean kind of liked how interested Cas had been in his work so far. It made things much easier, he thought. "Well, as a society we see women's naked bodies all the time."

Dean began rolling up his shirt sleeves. "We've become desensitized to them because we've made them into objects. And I thought about using a woman because of that. Showing the value in things we don't really see, ya know?"

Dean started setting up the camera as he spoke. "But...I don't know, I feel like nobody really sees men's bodies either, not in the way I want to highlight. I want to show a man...not weak but vulnerable. Highlight the supposed flaws, like sensitivity and emotions, as the things that make us strong."

He caught Cas' expression and laughed. "Sorry, does...does that even make sense at all? I don't really have a firm grasp of it in words, just as a rough idea."

"I believe so. You want to display a man's body in a light it's not normally shown in. Kind of...fragile?" Cas asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah! Exactly! See, you get it. This is gonna work out awesome." Dean looked Cas over again. "Well...so long as you don't decide you're squeamish about the nudity thing."

Cas blew out a sighing laugh. "No. I won't. If I don't do this now, I'll regret it." He laughed again. "Besides, I'd never hear the end of it from Meg."

Dean chuckled. "Right. More spontaneous and adventurous, right?"

"Exactly," Cas said, smiling.

"Well, my girlfriend's always telling me I need to be less adventurous and flighty - get my head out of the clouds. So maybe we'll be good for each other, me and you." Dean smiled before turning back to adjust more camera settings.

Dean got the camera completely ready and then looked at Cas. "So, I figured we'd start off slow. This shot will only be from your waist up so uh, you can just take your shirt off and lay it somewhere and we'll be good to go." He tried to sound like he didn't feel awkward. This was his first time working with a model since art school and he'd forgotten how bizarre the situation could feel.

Cas nodded and pulled his loose blue tshirt up and over his head. Dean was not prepared for what it uncovered. He'd assumed Cas was fairly fit, but mostly scrawny, based on how he'd looked in the pictures he'd sent, as well as the two times now that Dean had seen him in person. But hidden beneath his clothes had been a lean and firm body, clearly that of an athlete. Dean realized he was gawking as Cas laid his shirt on one of the tables so he pretended to be fiddling with the camera again. He had to remind himself to shut his mouth. Way to not be creepy, Dean, he thought to himself. His eyes flicked over Cas' body again as Cas sat back upon the stool.

Dean swallowed hard and tried to be professional. He hadn't expected to be attracted to his model. Yeah, he was bisexual, but he was also a fucking professional. What kind of douchebag goes and gets a model on Craigslist, gets him to pose naked for the first time, and then can't take his damn eyes off the guy? Especially when said douchebag has a girlfriend, and said model is probably very straight and very vanilla?

Dean rolled his shoulders, trying to brush it all off. Once they actually got started everything would be fine. He just hadn't expected it, that was all. Cas' body had been a surprise and that's why he'd responded so strongly. He directed Cas how to sit sideways on the stool, his left side to the camera, his head turned to the right so that Dean could capture more of his jaw and neckline than his face. Then Dean had begun settling all of the props and pieces into their places. He planned to add in much more to the final piece, but some things he wanted to be natural and real in the photo. He adjusted the lighting a bit and began to snap a few pictures, moving the tripod rather than the camera itself. Cas sat perfectly still and was a dream to work with, so Dean quickly forgot about the attraction and focused on his art.

Once they finished that set, he had Cas turn slightly so that he could capture the man's profile for the shot. It wasn't the original look he was going for but he liked the way the strong lines of Cas' face conflicted with the soft and more stereotypically feminine things around him. It might actually make an even better photograph than the one he'd seen in his mind's eye.

Eventually they finished and Dean moved the items so that Cas could get off the stool and get his shirt back on. They'd laughed a bit when Cas had gotten up and started grimacing and then smiling because his butt had fallen asleep.

"That wasn't so bad," Cas said, smiling again. Fully clothed again.

"Nah, I told you we'd start easy. You did really well, man, I'm grateful for your help. No one would have ever guessed that was your first modeling job." Dean grinned and clapped Cas on the back. "I'll write your check and then you can head out. You can still be here Tuesday, right?"

"Definitely," said Cas, nodding. “I know it’s only the first day, but it’s very interesting so far."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get to know one another as they work.
> 
> "He kept catching glimpses of Cas' back. He really had hit the jackpot with models."

It was the next Saturday, and Dean was putting together a last minute prop for the shoot he had planned for the day. He and Cas were getting along pretty well, and the guy was crazily photogenic, so Dean was feeling excited. This exhibit was hopefully going to be a big deal for him and he was glad that the work so far had come easily.

He'd printed off a rough draft of the finished photo from the last Saturday to go ahead and show to Cas. He hadn’t yet started editing the work they’d done on Tuesday. He normally didn't show any of his work of a series until it was all completely done, but he thought it might keep Cas on-board with the project. Dean was still paranoid he would decide the nudity was too much, or that something else would happen. Dean was enthused by the easiness of the project so far, but was also waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It had helped a lot that Cas seemed more than content to sit quietly when Dean needed him to, but when they did chat the conversation was relaxed and not awkward. Dean had been dreading that they'd have nothing in common and was pleased to discover they did.

Cas knocked and then entered when Dean shouted for him to do so. As Cas walked towards him Dean said, "Hey man, I'll be with ya in one sec. You can have a seat for now."

Cas did as he was instructed. "Is that for the shoot?" he asked, nodding towards the metal and feather abstraction that Dean was manhandling. Dean really appreciated how interested Cas seemed to be in all the little aspects of the project.

"Yeah, I had an idea last night that I decided to work in. Damn thing has taken most of the day, but I think it'll be worth it. Dean wiped his hands on his thighs and stood up from where he'd been squatting to piece together the prop. He stretched his legs as he asked, "You all set?"

"Just tell me how you want me," Cas said, with a friendly smile.

Dean huffed out a breath, and tried not to make a dirty joke, before walking over to the camera. "Just take off your shirt for now, I want to test some lighting. You can sit on that fake stump there."

Cas peeled off his shirt and sat down as he was told. He was sitting with his legs splayed, his forearms propped on them. He looked very relaxed and there was something in his demeanor that Dean suddenly wanted to capture.

"Hey, uh, you don't have to hold still, but stay in that position for a few, k?" He asked. Cas nodded. Dean didn't want to explain why he was taking shots and hoped Cas wouldn't ask. He didn't want to lose the moment, didn't want Cas' face or body language to change before he had the images.

Considering he had never modeled before, Dean was truly impressed at Cas' ability to seemingly forget that Dean and his camera were there. Cas looked completely comfortable and unguarded as though he were alone or like he and Dean were old, close friends.

Dean took a few shots with the natural light within the studio. He zoomed in just enough so that the viewer's eyes would be drawn immediately to Cas's expression, and the sloping of his shoulders, rather than the background of the studio that was readily seen from this angle.

Cas licked his lips, blinked and occasionally tilted his head as he sat, but otherwise he remained silent and almost motionless, apparently lost in thought.

Dean loved what the viewfinder was showing him and hoped the pictures would be as good once he got them into editing software. He cleared his throat and then finally got around to adjusting his lamps.

"So...uh, you doin' ok this week?" Dean asked. He figured he'd make small talk until he was ready to get Cas set up for the planned photo set.

"Yeah, I can't complain. What about you?" Cas asked, sitting upright so he could turn and look at Dean.

"Pretty good. Been busy tryin' to get these props made. Been shipping out a few orders of prints, which is always good." Dean frowned at the light, trying to get it to do what he wanted. "You got big plans for your weekend? Once you're done sittin' here bored, that is," Dean was now smiling as he spoke to Cas.

Cas chuckled and said, "I'm not bored at all. I think it's interesting getting to see how art is made. I don't have an artistic bone in my body." A little quieter, he said, “The company’s good which helps.” Then he shrugged. "I'm supposed to go to my brother's for some kind a movie night. He's making hot wings and inviting a bunch of people over."

"Uh...no offense there Cas, but you don't sound real excited about that."

Cas smiled and shrugged again. "I'm not big on gatherings. If it were just Gabe and Anna - that's my brother and sister - I'd be more enthused. I, uh...I don’t usually do well in groups or with strangers."

"Ah. Yeah, I'm kinda like that. Don't like crowds unless I've got a camera to hide behind. Lisa wants me to take her to some concert thing tonight. It's gonna be a bunch of people and I am not looking forward to it." 

"Oh," was all Cas said in reply.

Dean laughed. "Of course, I mostly don't wanna go because of the music."

“Do you not like the band?” Cas asked.

Now Dean shrugged. "It's some indie hipster, whiny crap." He smiled. "I may be an artist, but I don't go for that experimental slow stuff. I like my music fast and loud." He walked back over to the feathered metal prop. "She keeps telling me I never take her anywhere lately, though. So I guess I just gotta suck it up."

Dean turned back to Cas, his expression suddenly wary. "You ready? I'll need you in your underwear, at least, for this one." He pursed his lips.

Cas' eyes went wide for a split second but then he stood up. He smiled and jerked his eyebrows upward. "As ready as I'll ever be." 

Dean turned his back to Cas and picked up the contraption he'd made. He said a silent prayer that Cas in underwear did not cause the same initial reaction that Cas shirtless had. Dean turned slowly back around.

Oh, for fuck's sake, Dean thought. Cas had to be a runner. He just had to be. Or a rock climber, or something. No one had calves like that without trying. Dean's eyes traveled upward and he had to look away. Dean chastised himself silently for the thoughts he was having involving Cas' thighs.

"Ok, so have a seat," Dean said. He ducked his head behind the large prop at the sound of his own voice practically squeaking. He rolled his eyes at himself and hoped Cas hadn't noticed the sound.

Cas was seated on the stump, his legs together and his hands clasped in his lap. Dean went to stand behind him to set up the pieces that would form the background of the photo. He was trying not to think about what Cas’ hands were covering.

He had to stand close to Cas to set up the larger, last minute prop. Dean clenched his jaw as he tried his best not to brush against Cas while setting it up. He'd ask him to stand but he needed to set up the piece based on where Cas' body was. Cas seemed to be holding his breath, presumably from nerves, and the last thing Dean needed was to accidentally touch him and make him want to forget the whole business. He could feel Cas’ eyes on him as he set up the piece.

Once he'd gotten it settled, and had sworn to himself several times, he'd begun arranging the smaller pieces. He kept catching glimpses of Cas' back. He really had hit the jackpot with models. Cas' obvious strength was going to juxtapose so well with the vulnerability that Dean wanted to show. It also made his work a lot more fun, he thought, before calling himself a pervert.

Dean cleared his throat and then handed Cas a rough, moss covered mat. "Um, lay this in your lap. Cover up your boxers as much as you can." Cas' eyebrow lifted at the look of the mat, but he did as he was told. Cas caught Dean’s eye for a split second and then dropped his gaze quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go badly for Dean, but somehow Cas makes them better.
> 
> "...Cas’ fingers dragged gingerly across Dean’s palm for a split second. “There. You should be good to go now,” Cas said, smiling weakly. Suddenly their closeness felt awkward and Dean cleared his throat as Cas took a step backwards..."

Dean was in a dark mood. He'd gotten into a fight with Lisa last night. Sam had called him this morning to say he might not be able to make it into town for the 4th of July. Then, when he'd gotten to the studio and begun work on another large metal prop, he'd gashed his hand open.

He was trying to cut down on the swearing and throwing things before time for Cas to show up. They'd been working together for about a month now. Dean found he enjoyed working with a model. It meant having someone to talk to while he worked. Cas seemed to really enjoy the work, always asking questions about the project and about Dean, and that helped keep the mood light.

They'd begun to learn more about each other. Cas had mentioned his siblings Gabe and Anna a few times, so Dean had started mentioning Sam and how he was off in California attending Stanford.

Cas was single and, from what Dean could tell, that was by choice. Dean figured it had to be a choice, because he could see no reason for the guy not to have a queue of women vying for his attention. Dean had confirmed Cas was indeed a runner. Dean remembered that Cas was supposed to have run a marathon the last Sunday. Since they'd skipped Tuesday this week he'd have to ask him how it went.

Cas had learned that Dean had grown up the oldest son of a single dad and that he'd won a scholarship to attend art school. Dean had discovered that Cas shared his affinity for hamburgers, despite being an accomplished athlete. Cas had told him he knew of the best burgers in town and offered to take him sometime.

They'd passed the time that way whenever Dean was setting up shots or moving props, striking up conversations and learning about one another, piece by piece. Getting to know Cas was, honestly, not helping Dean fight his attraction, as the guy had to turned out to be even more attractive once Dean had begun to learn more about him. That seemed extremely unfair to Dean.

Cas knocked at the door, but came in before Dean had responded. He faltered when he caught the scowl on Dean's face. "Um...Hi...I-Is everything ok?" Cas asked.

Dean forced his face to brighten. "Yeah, sorry, man. Just a shitty day."

"Oh! I'm sorry. D-Do you still want me here?" Cas turned a fraction towards the door he'd just come through.

"Yeah! Definitely. I mean... yeah, man. Working improves my mood, promise," Dean said, smiling a bit more genuinely. "I'm not sure how productive I'll be, but we should try."

"Ok, if you're sure. Are you ready to go or do you need a few?" Cas asked, eyeing the scattered props. Dean had really made a mess of the studio in his fuming. “If I can help with something…”

Dean sighed, and ran his uncut hand through his hair. "Just, uh… Gimme a few. Sorry," he said, shrugging. Cas walked over to a stool and sat down while Dean bent over to pick up some of the various items that were across the studio floor. Dean felt Cas' eyes on him and he turned. "I should have been more ready when you got here. I'm sorry about the hold up. I kinda had a bit of a set back..." Dean lifted up his slashed hand for Cas to see. Dean had half-assed a bandage out of some band-aids and some paper towels.

Cas was up and on his feet. "Dean, you're bleeding."

"Yeah, I know, I sliced it up on that fuckin' thing," Dean glared at the offending prop. He turned his head back and was surprised to see Cas almost next to him.

"Let me see it. Anna's an EMT; I know a little bit of stuff," Cas said, reaching out for Dean's hand.

"I'm fine, Cas," Dean said, hurriedly snatching his hand away like a child. He hesitated before asking, "Like, how much stuff?"

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean and replied, "Enough to know dirty paper towels don't make a good enough bandage."

Dean pulled a face and pursed his lips together before relenting and giving his hand to Cas.

Cas' hands were firm but gentle as he carefully took Dean's hand in one and peeled away the paper towels and band-aids with the other. "Dean, this is pretty deep."

It was all Dean could do not to shudder as the pad of Cas' thumb grazed across Dean's palm. He tried to ignore how close Cas was standing to him as well.

As if he'd read Dean's thoughts, Cas took a half step backwards, and glanced at Dean with an odd look. "Do you have any rubbing alcohol? Artists sometimes use that for stuff, don't they?" Cas asked, hopefully.

"I don't....actually, you know I might, now that you mention it," Dean said, pulling his hand gingerly out of Cas' grip. Dean walked over to the table that held his rarely used paints and non-photography items. "I used some in a mixed media piece. I think it's still here..." Dean was picking up and moving various items with his good hand. By the time he was moving towards opening one of the drawers, Cas was behind him to help him explore. As Cas dug into one drawer, Dean dug into another.

"Got it!" Dean smiled and lifted it out to show Cas.

"Good," Cas replied. "At least we can get it clean. Do you have a new roll of paper towels? Some that aren't dirty and flecked with paint?" Cas smiled fondly at Dean and Dean felt his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

Dean mutely pointed to the unopened pack on a shelf above their heads. He'd been focused on stopping the bleeding and hadn't wanted to bother getting on the step ladder and pulling them down. He explained as much to Cas.

"I totally understand. Keep your hand elevated and I'll get the towels. Do you still have some band-aids? Or some kind of tape?"

Dean nodded and lifted his arm as he'd been told. He watched Cas climb up to get the package of paper towels.

His eyes flicked to Cas' ass without thought. He quickly looked away, suddenly thinking of Lisa, and he felt guilt further darken his already bad mood. It pooled in his stomach along with the rest of his emotions from the day.

Cas stepped down from the ladder and he began pulling apart the plastic that covered the towels. He tore off two and reached up for Dean's hand. Dean tried to ignore how close they were standing and focus instead on Cas' ministrations to his wound.

"Okay, this is going to sting," Cas said before he poured the cold alcohol onto Dean's palm.

Dean made a whistling sound as he sucked in air between his teeth. "Shit," he groaned.

Cas studied Dean's face for a moment before casting his eyes back down Dean's hand. Cas set the alcohol down and tore the two paper towels apart. He used one to dab the gash dry before folding the other. He placed that one over the cut.

"Okay, now hold that down gently. Where are the band-aids?" Cas asked, his eyes meeting Dean's again. His voice was low and somehow the vibrato of it soothed Dean.

Dean motioned over to another table with his good hand. “They’re over there. I don’t know how many are left.” He winced as his fingers pressed at the towel that was against his cut.

Cas grabbed the box and dumped out the remaining three band-aids. “This should be enough to hold it in place. Open up your hand again.” He gently took Dean’s hand again, his fingers moving lightly across the skin.

Cas used the bandages to adhere the paper towel to Dean’s hand in such a way that he would have movement, but the gash was completely covered with the folded towel. Dean watched Cas, his eyes fluttering from his own hand to Cas’ blue eyes and back again. Cas’ touch was tender and the comfort of it eased some of Dean’s mood only to give way to more guilt.

Cas’ fingers dragged gingerly across Dean’s palm for a split second. “There. You should be good to go now,” Cas said, smiling weakly. Suddenly their closeness felt awkward and Dean cleared his throat as Cas took a step backwards.

“Is there anything I can do to help you set up?” Cas asked, with what seemed like forced brightness.

Dean smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah, sure. Um…” Dean hesitated as his eyes cast about the studio and looked at the mess he’d made. He sighed hard, and ran his good hand through his short hair. “You know what, man?” Dean laughed in a short and exasperated burst. “You wanna go grab a beer or something before we get started? I think I just need to get the hell away from here for a few.”

Dean caught Cas’ expression and hurriedly started speaking again. “I mean, if not, that’s cool, I’m sure you’ve got better places to be. I’ll still pay you for today, I just...I’m sorry I wasted your time, and all. It’s just...I’m...” Dean’s voice trailed off and he looked around again as if he were lost.

“No, I’m fine with grabbing a beer! That... sounds really good, actually. It’s just...Well, I was going to tell you I can’t make it Tuesday.” Cas looked ashamed. “I feel guilty because that means you won’t be able to get any work done for another week.”

Dean laughed a little and said, “Dude, that is totally ok. None of...this,” he said, motioning to the room around them, “is remotely your fault. Seriously. Every project has setbacks, and up until now this has been the smoothest a project has ever gone.” He smiled at Cas, trying to assure him, and Cas responded with a small smile of his own.

Dean walked towards where he’d laid his keys. “Let’s grab a beer and some food and just say ‘fuck it’ ‘cause I am so over this day.” Dean smiled his full wattage grin, trying to ease Cas’ mind. “We’ll make a fresh start next weekend. It’s all good.”

They’d started towards Dean’s long, black car. Cas mentioned seeing a pub-like restaurant about a block and a half away; Dean had been there a few times and remembered it as being good. Since it was so close they opted to walk instead.

Dean kept having to avoid other pedestrians, and his arm brushed against Cas’ shoulder more than once. He risked a glance to Cas every now and again, but the other man didn’t seem to notice or care, thankfully. They chatted about Cas’ marathon run and how that had gone. Cas mentioned another run he was considering that was taking place during the 4th of July holiday. Dean mentioned Sam, and how he might not be able to make it in to celebrate that weekend. In this way they easily passed the short time it took them to reach the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean opens up to Cas, and Cas does a little of the same.
> 
> "Dean sat mutely, his beer halfway to his face. He knew he was staring, but couldn’t seem to stop himself."

The two men sat down at a table in the bar area and ordered an appetizer to split. Dean asked for a beer and, after a few moments of hesitation that seemed like internal debate, Cas ordered one as well.

"I'm really sorry about today," Dean said, but Cas waved it away.

"It's fine. It happens." Cas smiled at him.

"I guess," Dean said. Their beers arrived and they sat in silence for a few moments, drinking and looking over the menus.

Dean cleared his throat and took a long pull from his glass of draft beer. "So, you got any big plans this weekend?" he asked.

Cas made a pained face. He hesitated for a brief moment before screwing up his forehead and saying, in a low voice, "I have a blind date tonight."

Dean tried not to laugh and almost succeeded. Cas' face had just shown so much horror at something so simple that it had struck Dean as humorous.

"Okay," Dean chuckled. "You really don't look happy about it. That bad?" Dean asked, his brows raised and a smile still gracing his mouth.

Cas rolled his eyes and frowned. "It's one of Anna's coworkers and she thinks we'll get along. I just don't like the idea of a blind date. I get nervous before dates that **I** set up."

"Ah. Yeah, I hear you on that. You'll be fine, though. I mean, if you can meet some random photographer from Craigslist, you can handle a blind date." Dean grinned and that made Cas smile, too.

"I suppose that's true," Cas said, eyeing Dean, as the waiter brought the appetizer.

The two men ordered their meals and began making their way through the shared nachos that now sat between them.

"What about you?" Cas asked, between bites. "Do you have any weekend plans?"

Dean grimaced. "Honestly?" he asked, eyeing Cas. "I'll probably be spending it groveling to Lisa." Cas raised his eyebrows, but said nothing, waiting for Dean to elaborate.

Dean sighed and ran his good hand along the back of his neck.

“We…” Dean hesitated, realizing he was about to expound on his personal life, his relationship, to a hired model. He opted to ignore it, though. Cas was an outsider and could offer a non-partial opinion, but he knew enough about Dean by this point to maybe offer some advice.

Dean began again. “We got into a huge fight last night. She thinks I get too wrapped up in my work; that I can’t deal with real life.” Dean took a quick sip of his beer and then laughed. “She’s probably right.”

Cas sat patiently, allowing Dean to collect his thoughts. Dean momentarily considered Cas really didn't want to listen to this drivel, but his expression seemed interested.

"Anyway, last night, things kind of blew up. I couldn't even tell you what happened, honestly. What was said. We were just fighting all of a sudden." Dean adjusted in his seat.

"I’m sorry,” Cas said, quietly. “In what way can you not deal with real life?" Cas asked.

Dean huffed out a laugh, his head tilted so he could stare at the table. “In any way?” He looked up at Cas through his lashes and was struck again with how intense those blue eyes could be. “I forget to pay the bills, and I forget anniversaries, and I can’t remember what douchebag her friend Katie is dating, and I just…” Dean rubbed the scruff on his chin. “Maybe I’m just not boyfriend material.”

Cas smiled, but it seemed a little sad, and a little sheepish. “Dean, if it…If it makes you feel any better, I am the epitome of dealing with real life. I’m a damn accountant, for God’s sake,” Cas chuckled, but it was bitter.

“I wake up every morning at 6am. I run marathons for charity. I go to work every day and keep up with all of my bills and I haven’t forgotten to send a birthday card to one of my friends in probably 10 years.” Cas looked at Dean with wet eyes and smiled again, but with only one side of his face. “And I hate every fucking second of it.”

Dean sat mutely, his beer halfway to his face. He knew he was staring, but couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“I envy you, Dean. I do. You have a passion, you have something that drives you. It may be something that not everyone understands, or believes in. You get up and do it anyway, because you have to and because you enjoy doing it. There are few people who could say the same. You... _your work_ is amazing.” Cas looked away quickly and took a pull of his beer.

Dean swallowed. “I uh…” He frowned and cleared his throat before raising up and looking at Cas with his full attention. “I appreciate that, man. Seriously. Thank you,” he said, sincerely. He raised his glass in a salute.

Cas weakly raised his as well, obviously embarrassed by his sudden speech. “You’re welcome,” he said, quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas both find what they need on the studio floor.
> 
> "Dean had the decency to drop his eyes away as Cas pulled off his dark blue briefs. Judging by what Cas’ calves did to his brain, he was definitely not ready for what other parts might do to him."

It was the weekend, one week after the 4th of July, and Dean was sitting in the studio, feeling lost. Sam had been right when he’d said a while back that he might not make it into town for the holiday. So Dean and Lisa had gone to some party of a friend of hers, instead of doing something at home like they’d originally planned.

He’d had too much to drink, he knew that now. It didn’t change his mind, though, and he knew, even in the sober light of day, that his decision had been for the best. 

They’d gotten into a stupid fight yet again, and yet again he didn’t even know what they’d begun fighting about. But he knew he’d had enough of it. The next morning, he’d told her he was done trying, done pretending. She had said awful things to him, lashing out because she was hurt. She’d called him a freak, told him he would never get anywhere in life. She said he was a dreamer and was wasting his life on his stupid photos.

He wouldn’t have cared, wouldn’t have taken it all to heart had he not felt a sense of truth at some of it. He’d packed up what he could that weekend and was going to go pick up the rest today after he was finished at the studio.

When he’d gotten to the studio this morning, he’d discovered the air conditioner was on the fritz. It was cool enough when he’d arrived, because the real heat of the day hadn’t begun, but once the whole thing clunked out on him it didn’t take long to warm uncomfortably. So now, in the heat and hurt, he wasn’t really sure what he should be working on. He just knew he had to work, had to get his mind into his art and away from everything else.

Plus, he was looking forward to seeing Cas, in all honesty. He hadn’t seen him since the weekend before last when he’d had him lie down, shirtless, and had taken photos from above. It was a pose similar to the one they’d be working in today. He’d edited the pictures in the wee hours of the night following the breakup with Lisa and he wanted to show Cas what he’d created. He wanted to show someone who would be interested, but also just wanted to get Cas’ opinion, which he’d come to value during their time working together.

When Cas got there, Dean tried his best to act as though nothing was wrong. The last time he’d been in a bad place at the studio, they’d wound up going out for lunch and hadn’t gotten anything done. Dean knew that today he needed to try and work, especially since they’d lost several days to the holiday.

Cas didn’t seem to pick up that anything was wrong besides the air. Dean made a stupid joke, about how Cas would be naked so he wouldn’t have it as badly as Dean would, and immediately felt like a fool. Cas had chuckled a little, despite the lameness of the quip, and had nodded. “I suppose that’s true,” he said, his head ducked a little into his chin. Dean ignored how adorable that look was and focused on finishing setting up the props.

For the photos today, Cas would need to be lying down again, on a haphazard mat that Dean had made. Dean would be standing on a ladder over him, leaning down with the camera, to get the right angles. Dean wasn’t sure how smoothly everything would go, but he was eager to get to work anyway. Especially after Cas gushed over the editing he’d done to the previous photographs.

Cas’ body had its usual effect on Dean. This time, though, there was no reason other than professional for him to feel bad about enjoying the view. He wondered if Cas was still dating the girl his sister had set him up on the blind date with. Lucky bitch, Dean thought, and then immediately felt bad for the name calling.

Dean had the decency to drop his eyes away as Cas pulled off his dark blue briefs. Judging by what Cas’ calves did to his brain, he was definitely not ready for what other parts might do to him. Cas asked a question as he turned his back to Dean and Dean’s attention was brought back to him. Dean swallowed hard as he caught a full view of Cas’ tanned and muscular - and very naked - ass.

“What?” Dean squeaked, his cheeks flushing.

Cas turned his head a little over his shoulder, in Dean’s direction. “I asked what side you wanted me to lie down on,” he repeated.

“Oh. Uh...on your...On your right side would be great. And then, just pull up some of the fabric to cover up...your junk,” Dean finished lamely, squinting his eyes closed momentarily and running his hand along his forehead. “Leave your hips exposed though,” he said, his artistic brain suddenly coming back to him. “I...the viewer needs to be able to see your hip and thigh and...all that.”

Cas laid down and was covered by the time Dean was ready to start shooting. Dean climbed up on the ladder and began his work, but he kept having to climb back down and adjust various pieces. Something about the shot wasn’t right to his artistic eye, but he couldn’t quite place it and it was beginning to get to him. Climbing up and down the ladder with no air conditioning was also beginning to get to him.

“Man, it is hot in here. I gotta take off this damn shirt, or I’m gonna wind up dripping sweat all over you,” Dean said, laughingly, but with fatigue evident in his voice. He pulled his tee off over his head with one hand and then wiped his forehead with it. Cas watched from where he lay. “Sorry again about the A/C, man.” Dean pursed his lips and flashed his dimples.

“Let me see if I can find another couple pieces to adjust the composition on this. It’s like I have too much stuff over on the left. I could fix it in post, but I want this one to have more of the real props, ok?”

Cas nodded and said, “Sure. That’s fine, Dean. You’re the artist.” He smiled. “This mat’s actually pretty comfy, and it’s cooler down by the floor.”

Dean tossed a few pieces here and there, digging around for props that would work with the aesthetic. He wiped his brow again, this time with his forearm. “So, did you have a good 4th of July?”

“It was pretty enjoyable. You?”

“Heh, yeah, guess so. It was all right,” Dean lied. “You and your new girl spend it together?” Dean turned back towards Cas and carried a few pieces to where he lay on the mat. He knelt down next to Cas and almost didn’t catch the frown that Cas gave him.

“My new what?” Cas asked, his eyes narrowed, clearly perplexed.

“I thought your blind date went well…” Dean said, trying to adjust the pieces and not pay attention to just how close he was to Cas. He was trying hard to get one prop to cooperate without leaning too far into Cas’ personal space.

“Oh. Oh!” Cas said, seeming distracted. “Um, it went ok, I suppose. There wasn’t a follow up date, though. And uh…” Cas’ voice was low now, and Dean almost didn’t hear it when he said, “it wasn’t a girl.”

As if his life had become a comedy of errors, Dean happened to lose his balance at just the same moment that it registered what Cas had said. His face was only about 6 inches from Cas’ now and he was on his hands and knees, looking into the heavy lidded blue eyes.

He blinked a couple of times. “Oh, I...Oh…” he muttered, uselessly. The lack of air conditioning must really be getting to him because suddenly it felt awfully hot in the studio.

“I’m gay, Dean,” Cas said, his eyebrow lifted. He shrugged the shoulder he wasn’t lying on.

Dean blinked a few times rapidly, “Oh, well...that’s...cool,” he said, stupidly, struggling for words like a fish out of water struggles to breathe. He suddenly realized he was very barechested and very close to a very naked Cas...

Cas gave Dean a funny look and half smirked. “Okay,” he said, humor to his voice. He frowned a little but still had the smirk. “Is that a problem?”

Dean swallowed, fighting the urge to look at Cas’ lips. The attraction that had been building for months now came crashing down into Dean’s stomach upon the realization that it might not be unrequited.

Dean was motionless and wide eyed. “I’m single,” he blurted suddenly, before clamping his mouth and eyes shut and swearing silently at himself.

Cas laughed a short breath and his eyes went wide. “What?” He looked completely lost and as if Dean had sideswiped him.

“I- I’m...nothing. Never mind.” Dean opened his eyes, but stared blindly at the mat beneath them.

“Dean,” Cas said in a low voice. “Are you sa...Did something happen with Lisa?” He raised up a little, apparently forgetting his nudity.

Dean hadn’t forgotten it, though. He tried to will himself to pull away but couldn’t seem to get any of his motor functions to process right then. “We - I broke it off.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, looking as though he meant it.

Holy crap, thought Dean, he is RIGHT THERE. He is so very close. Why am I not moving? Why can’t I move? Why is his chest that damn smooth and friggin’ amazing?

Dean looked back to Cas’ eyes and froze again. 

“But…” Cas looked confused again. “What does your being single have to do with my being gay?” he asked slowly, and Dean would swear he saw hope in Cas’ expression.

Dean swallowed again. “I-I...I’m,” he stammered, getting lost realizing again just how close Cas’ mouth was. “I’m bi,” he breathed.

“Oh!” Cas said, his head falling back an inch or so. “I didn’t...Um.”

Dean licked his lips. Why was his mouth so damn dry all of a sudden? Damn, it is hot in this studio.

Cas’ head tilted ever so slightly. “Dean…” his voice was low and rough.

“Yeah?” Dean hoarsely whispered, staring again at Cas’ mouth.

“Would it...be...unprofessional to kiss you?” Cas asked, his mouth remaining slightly parted after the words.

“God, I don’t care,” Dean said roughly, as he closed the distance between them. As Cas’ hands tangled in his hair and their chests collided, Dean was really, really glad he’d decided to do an exhibit with a model.

As Cas rolled, Dean remembered that he was fully naked beneath him and he let out a groan. He’d have to remember to send Cas’ friend Meg some kind of gift basket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to everyone who has commented, given me kudos, and subscribed to this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
